AllansWorld:History of the American Empire
The American Empire (formally known as the American Imperial Republic, or AIR) was the third government of the USA. I am giving you the history of The American Empire. Beginning The American Empire started as an idea at a bar in Albany, New York in 2035. A man named Allan Jones, a hero of The 2nd American Civil War, said, "One day, these states will be ruled by a great emperor, and it will be that way for a thousand years". Everyone thought he was crazy. Soon, people were excepting his ideas. Riots against the Republic wre happening all over Washington, DC. The Republic was overthrown, and a rioter named Josh Reed became Emperor of America. Jones took back his ideas and moved from Washington back to Albany. Josh Reed's Reign Reed's first order of business was to have giant airships that looked like Star Destroyers to be built. His flagship was a Super Star Destroyer, the Empire. Then TIE Fighters were built. Reed was taking this Empire thing too far. On January 8th, 2036, Reed was overthrown, killed and a new emperor then took his place. This new emperor's name was Han Jones. Han Jones' Reign Jones kept the ships, but expanded the Empire. He invaded Cuba and Mexico. He then took over Greenland and Iceland. The Icelanders later rebelled against the Empire and won. Soon, Jones had control of Central America, Cuba, and Greenland. Jones decided to invade Canada. The invasion was successful. The Empire gained Alberta, Vancouver Island, Yukon Territory, and British Columbia. But Jones made a terrible decision: to invade Russia. Just like Napoleon, he was exiled from the Empire. The invasion cost 12 million American lives. He came back, but was killed. He reigned from 2036 to 2041. Americans chose a new emperor with an election. It was Allan Jones, Han's brother. He thought the election was the first step to a New Republic. Allan Jones's Reign Jones kept the ships and expanded the Empire, like his brother. He took over Australia, New Zealand, and the Philippines. But he did one thing differently: he changed the Empire's government. He brought back the Ameican Constitution and the Empire became a Republic. He said it would still be an empire, but with a democratic government. He called it the American Imperial Republic, or AIR. That way the Empire's colonies would not want to rebel against them. He served as President of The American Imperial Republic for 8 years, from 2041 to 2049. The Downfall Of the AIR The next president of the AIR was Sheldon Swaby. He wanted the Empire to return to its completely Imperial state. People hated his ideas, and burned the books he wrote on them. Allan Jones lead the Third American Revolution to get the United States of America back. In 2050, the USA was back to normal, and all books on the American Empire and Third American Revolution were destroyed, all except for one.... Category:Scenario: AllansWorld Category:Empires Category:United States of America Category:American Revolutions